Un nuevo amor
by izumi2993
Summary: vegeta se da cuenta que su matrimonio esta en crisis con bulma y poco a poco se acerca mas a esta mujer la que menos se imaginaba hasta que su instinto lo domina podra este nuevo amor sobrevivir. mi primer fic contiene lemon espero que les guste ES UN FIC VEGETAXMILK ACTUALIZADO CAPI 8 UP 21/03/2014
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic basado en la pareja de vegeta x milk, se que muchos son fans de las parejas oficiales a mi me encanta la pareja de bulmaxvegeta pero ya he leído muchas historias de ellos y una vez leí una de vegeta xmilk muy buena y me dio lastima darme cuenta que había muy pocas de esta pareja solo los pido que sean de mente abierta y que disfruten de la historia gracias.

Notas Importantes

1. Milk tiene 56 años, Vegeta tiene 61 años, bulma tiene 62 años

Sigue el orden cronológico oficial después de DB GT

2. perdón pero no me gusta el personaje de Bra porque no se me hace gusto que este personaje tenga tanto afecto de vegeta cuando trunks sufrió lo peor de el. Respeto los fanfic sobre ese personaje pero no estará en este fic

Gracias por su atención y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo es mi primer fanfic no sean crueles

I CAPITULO

Era un día normal en capsula corp., vegeta en su cámara de gravedad entrenando con sus dos hijos trunks y thai, aunque odiara admitirlo le gustaba entrenar con ellos era uno de esos pocos días en que podía pasar tiempo con ellos. Trunks lo consumía el trabajo en la corporación, los estudios y su novia por otro lado thai era diferente le gustaban los videojuegos y estar con sus amigos en el parque.

-vamos papá- le dice thai a vegeta se que te estas conteniendo soy fuerte atácame de verdad, vegeta sonríe y todo a su alrededor empieza a templar su aura se convirtió en dorada se había vuelto ssj2 algo que thai todavía no lograba por lo cual lo asusto mucho.

Trunks sonrío y toco a su hermano y le dice –no provoques a papá que te puede doler mucho- thai solo asintió y bajo la cabeza no quería provocar a su papá, Vegeta sonrío arrogante y dijo –suficiente por hoy vamos a ver si su madre ya tiene comida hecha- al llegar a la cocina lo comida ya estaba servida en la mesa pero bulma ya no estaba en ningún lugar aunque eso era normal últimamente no estaba mucho en casa.

Se sentaron a comer los tres no eran de los que platicaban mucho solo se concentraban en comer todo lo q pudieron al final se levantaron y cada quien tomo su camino, Vegeta se dirigió a su cuarto y así paso esa noche en capsula corp. Sin ninguna novedad.

Por otro lado en la montaña paos se encontraba milk sola como todos los días desde goku se fue como guardián de las esferas del dragón y debido a que goten se encontraba con su hermano en la capital porque eso le facilitaba en sus estudios, le habían rogado muchas veces que se fuera a vivir con ellos pero no quería ser una cargar y así pasaba milk todas sus noches recordando lo que era su vida con goku cuando se casaron, el nacimiento de gohan y cuando goten conoció a su padre

Lo que no sabían los demás era lo amoroso que podía ser goku con ella, las noches que dormían abrazados, los besos que le daba y las veces que le dijo que la amaba ahora nada de eso volvería porque goku no iba a regresar jamás el ya no pertenecía a este plano existencial –nunca lo voy a volver a ver ni cuando muera yo en el otro mundo- Suspiro milk muy triste pero no sabia que sus días de soledad estaban por acabar y de la manera mas inesperada...

Notas del autor

Bueno amigos aquí esta el primer capitulo espero sus comentarios quiero saber si voy bien que les gusta y que no para poder mejorar

Vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Dragón**** ball**** y todos sus personajes son propiedad Akira toriyama yo solo los tomo prestados para mi loca imaginación**

**Capitulo II**

_Nota los pensamientos están cursiva _

Un nuevo día vegeta se dio cuenta que su mujer no regreso esa noche a capsula corp. eso ya no le molestaba ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera por negocios o cualquier problema que se presentara, se levanto desayuno y se dirigió a entrenar hasta la hora del almuerzo se fue directo a la cocina solo vistiendo su pantaloncillo de entrenamiento azul que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo sin camisa.

Donde encontró a bulma sirviendo la comida se le acerco por la espalda y la tomo por la cintura, le besaba lentamente el cuello sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel de la peli azul de repente bulma se dio vuelta quedando de frente con el seño fruncido algo que sorprendió a vegeta y bulma prosiguió a hablar

-apestas date un baño- haciendo un gesto de que le desagradaba el olor de vegeta, el la vio con una sonrisa maliciosa –vamos mujer se que te encanta que te bese así- acercándosele mas a al cuello de bulma esta la volvió a apartar y le dijo

-necesito que le lleves a milk esto- dándole una maleta pequeña gris- vegeta la vio con una mirada molesta –llévaselo tu o que venga esa arpía a traerlo- cruzando los brazos –vamos vegeta llévaselo, yo tengo una reunión además milk pasa sola y no puede venir ella misma- le dijo bulma con una cara sumamente molesta –no llevare nada mujer – le grito vegeta ya su paciencia estaba acabándose-.

-Oh claro entiendo, te da miedo milk- dice bulma con una pequeña sonrisa vegeta puso una cara evidentemente esta colérico por las palabras de su mujer –claro que no le tengo miedo a esa mujer gritona, yo el príncipe saiyajing va a tener miedo de una vieja loca – si claro yo se que ella es un poco intimidante entendería si no quieres ir-le contesta bulma con una sonrisa burlona

Vegeta le arrebato la pequeña maleta a bulma claro que iría nadie dudaría de su poder –bah yo miedo a esa arpía- dijo vegeta caminando a su habitación para poder darse una ducha y cambiarse después de tanto entrenamiento

Bulma quedo sonriendo viendo como el príncipe se iba de la cocina ella sonrió sabiendo que siempre que tocaba su orgullo funcionaba

Vegeta en su habitación tomo una ducha, salió se vistió se coloco un pantalón negro una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con el logo de capsula corp., con unas botas como las que usa trunks y salió por la ventana en dirección a la montaña paoz mientras volaba pensaba

_Maldita mujer siempre me manipula con mi orgullo, la próxima vez no caeré en su juego._

Llegando a la pequeña casa donde vivía milk en comparación con la gran casa donde vivía con bulma, bajo y toco la puerta

Milk se encontraba en la cocina preparándose el almuerzo había estado arreglando la casa e iba a almorzar tarde, cuando escucho la puerta para su gran sorpresa se encontró con el príncipe saiyajin parado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncida era evidente que no estaba encantado con haber ido de mandadero

-v...vegeta – dijo milk sorprendida – ¿que haces aquí? Vegeta solo la observo y estiro su mano con la maleta en ella –la mujer te mando esto- sin voltearla a ver – milk tomo la maleta con un poco de enojo por la actitud de vegeta siempre tan descortés aunque pensó

_Bueno si vino hasta aquí seria educado de mi parte ofrecerle algo de comer, tiene el mismo apetito de mi amado goku._

Diciendo eso ultimo con un poco de dolor, vegeta se iba a retirar cuando milk salió de su trance y hablo –V...vegeta quieres pasar voy almorzar ¿quieres comer algo? Vegeta la vio y recordó que no había comido nada se fue tan enojado de capsula corp. que se le olvido.

_Tendré que aceptar me muero de hambre y tal vez bulma ya se fue bah me quedare a comer rápido y me voy._

-esta bien mujer solo acepto porque no he comido nada- milk lo vio con una mirada molesta aunque no le vendría mal un poco de compañía aunque esta fuera de vegeta la viva imagen de la arrogancia.

Vegeta se sentó a la mesa, milk cocino mucha mas comida ya que al vivir con tres saiyajin que una ración normal no bastaría lleno la mesa con un sin fin de platos deliciosos, vegeta comía como si no hubiera un mañana y se dio cuenta que sabia muy bien

_Vaya la arpía sabe cocinar muy bien sabe mejor que la como en capsula corp., claro es obvio que sabe mejor la otra es hecha por los hombots._

Pensaba vegeta mientras milk se acercaba a la mesa con su plato de comida con una ración normal así paso la comida en silencio.

-me voy- dice vegeta levantándose lentamente de la mesa, - oh esta bien- dice milk -espero que te gustara la comida- con una pequeña sonrisa – no estuvo tan mal – dijo vegeta nunca aceptaría que fue la mejor comida de su vida, milk lo vio con furia

_Como que no estuvo tan mal soy la mejor cocinera y se atreve a decir no estuvo tan mal._

Pensaba milk con una puño levantado, vegeta sonrió al ver la actitud de milk al parecer ella también era orgullosa pero en su caso era por la forma en que cocinaba

Vegeta despego y se fue de regreso a capsula corp., aun pensando en la buena comida que acababa de degustar, cuando otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente el cual negó sacudiendo la cabeza

-es una maldita locura que estoy pensando- dijo aumentando la velocidad

Continuara...

Notas de autor

El primer acercamiento de vegeta y milk ¿que será lo que pensó vegeta?

Por favor espero sus reviews esos nos ayudan a continuar y nos hacen muy felices saber que alguien les gusta la historia, recuerden comentar es agradecer ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**Dragón ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad Akira toriyama yo solo los tomo prestados para mi loca imaginación**

**Capitulo III**

Milk se encontraba leyendo un libro el cual le llamo mucho la atención cuando noto que ya era muy de noche y decidió ir a dormir, ya en su cama pudo notar que regresaba un pensamiento que había tratado de no recordar y es que la visita de vegeta seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza si bien el no había sido de mucha platica le había agradado su compañía y verlo vestido de una manera diferente siempre la sorprendía y no podía negar que se veía muy bien.

Pero hubo algo esa sonrisa que le dedico cuando ya se iba, le provoco que se estremeciera solo de recordarlo era una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto y nunca eran dirigidas a ella. –Por dende que estoy pensando- se levanto milk casi gritando de la cama no podía creer como una simple sonrisa la había hecho sentir así.

Cuando de repente un nombre cruzo por su mente -_GOKU_ – y fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía estaba mal, aunque goku se hubiera ido es una falta de respeto, ella amaba mucho a goku y jamás podría pensar así de otro hombre.

Y entre lágrimas se durmió recordando que jamás volvería estar con su esposo por mucho que le doliera

Por su parte vegeta había regresado a capsula corp. Estuvo toda la tarde entrenando para alejar ese pensamiento que había tenido cuando regresaba de la montaña paoz –Que demonios me pasa- decía vegeta mientras hacia pechadas con un dedo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había hecho ya que sus pensamientos lo sumergieron demasiado en un estado automático. Ese pensamiento era.

_Vaya que cocina muy bien no puedo negar que es lo mejor que he comido, y no es algo mas que eso verla con ese cabello negro y aunque fue muy amable pude notar su fuerza y carácter tiene algo que me recuerda a las mujeres saiyajin es algo que me llama por instinto._

-bah que estupidez estoy pensando- decía vegeta poniéndose de pie se disponía a salir de la cámara de gravedad y la verdad no tenia mucha hambre se dirigió directamente a su habitación la que tenia antes que naciera trunks por alguna razón no quería dormir en la habitación de siempre, se ducho cambio y sin mas se durmió.

Así paso esa noche en donde cada uno se dio cuenta que algo nuevo les estaba pasando...

A la mañana siguiente...

Vegeta se levanto a un sin saber porque se había sentido así era como si algo instintivo se hubiera despertado en el -pero porque ahora, porque no antes - esto se preguntaba vegeta pueda ser porque siempre mantuvo distancia al considerarla totalmente irritable, mandona y desagradable pero parecía que algo en ella era diferente al darse cuenta que esos pensamientos volvían tuvo que salir de capsula corp. Necesitaba despejar la mente y salió a correr algo ridículo según el porque era cosa de humanos pero necesitaba pensar racionalmente un poco de aire fresco ayudaría.

Salió vestido con un pantalón de correr gris una camiseta blanca y un sudadera gris y se dispuso a correr claro que corría mas rápido de lo normal, la personas que iban por la acera solo sentía el viento que dejaba vegeta al pasar iba un poco sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz

-Papa papaaaaa- escucho que gritaban fuertemente detuvo un poco el paso para que su hijo lo alcanzara mejor, era el pequeño Thai

-Que quieres mocoso- le dijo vegeta con una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo, thai ya estaba acostumbrado a lo forma de ser de su papá así que no le tomo importancia – hmp puedo acompañarte a correr- le dijo su pequeño hijo –ya que estas aquí que mas da- le dice vegeta a lo cual su hijo tomo como un si

Y así es como paso esa mañana vegeta junto a el menor de sus hijos, por otro lado milk trato de no pensar en nada sabia que no estaba bien y la noche que paso llorando por goku no la quería repetir solo por los sentimientos de culpa

Se disponía a cocinar el desayuno cuando escucho el teléfono salió corriendo de la cocina a la sala para poder contestar

-Hola quien es- dijo la pelinegro –hola mamá te llamaba para saber como estabas- milk reconoció de inmediato la voz era gohan – ah hola cariño si me encuentro bien y ¿como están todos por ahí?- bueno mamá todos estamos bien te queremos ir a visitar sabes que no nos gustan que estés sola, eres tan terca que no te quieres venir con nosotros - vamos hijo estoy bien además no quiero ser una carga y claro que me gustaría que vinieran- gohan entendió que su madre era demasiado terca y que nunca se iría de esa pequeña casa tal vez porque era el único lugar que a un le recordaba de su padre

-bueno mamá ya sabes cuando te quieras venir estaremos con las puertas abiertas para ti, y llegaríamos hoy en la hora de la cena ¿no hay ningún problema?- No para nada hijo, los estaré esperando- contesto milk.

Milk se paso la tarde haciendo sus quehaceres, leyendo, pocos ratos viendo televisión aunque eso no la entretenía mucho hasta que llego la hora de la cena a lo cual tenia lista mucha comida aunque su nuera no comiera mucho sabia que sus dos hijos y su nieta si.

Se encontraba colocando los últimos platos de comida en la mesa cuando escucho en la entrada de la casa – Mamá ya llegamos- pudo notar la alegría en la voz era su pequeño goten aunque ya no era tan pequeño pero había sido el hijo que le tuvo cuidar y educar sola con ayuda claro de gohan.

Goten se apresuro a darle un gran beso en la mejía a su madre, seguido de su nieta pan –abuelitaaaa- dándole un gran abrazo al igual que su hijo gohan y su nuera después de muchos abrazos y besos se sentaron a la mesa

Mientras los tres semisaiyajin comían como si se iba a acabar lo comida de repente videl hablo – suegra no cree que seria bueno que usted conociera a alguien mas, no puede seguir así tan sola – haciendo que goten se le atorara un pedazo de carne por la impresión de la declaración y que su hermano tratara de hacerlo respirar - oh videl como crees que voy hacer algo así a mi edad ya no estoy para eso- videl sabia que ella pasaba muy sola y que goku ya no iba a regresar no era justo que ella se quedara así cuando muchas veces el se había ido pero había la esperanza que volviera esta vez era diferente

-vamos videl que dices mamá esta bien además el gran amor de mamá fue mi papá no necesita a nadie mas- dijo goten después de que había podido volver a respirar a lo cual gohan hablo – claro que el amor de mamá fue mi papá pero si ella conociera a alguien me alegraría mucho por ella- dijo con una sonrisa honesta a lo cual goten solo bufo en desacuerdo

Milk estaba muy apenada por la situación esta roja como un tomate porque su nuera tuvo que decir algo así tan inadecuado ella solo podía amar a goku jamás pensaría en estar con otra persona cuando un nombre cruzo por mente

_Vegeta..._

Continuara...

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste

otakuanime771: gracias por comentar mi historia y colocarla de favoritos y yo también soy fans de la pareja de vegetaxbulma pero ya había leído muchas historia sobre ellos y quería escribir algo diferente

Mary Malfoy: gracias por comentar mi historia y ahí esta el pensamiento de vegeta al parecer algo instintivo se esta despertando en el.

Gracias a los que han leído mi historia aunque no comente, pero les agradecería que lo hicieran porque me ayudaría a mejor


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

**Dragón ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad Akira toriyama yo solo los tomo prestados para mi loca imaginación**

Notas de la autora

Quería agradecer a las personas que comentaron mi historia gracias por tomarse algo de tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión y los animo que los que no lo han hecho me comenten se le agradeceré mucho a los que han puesto mi historia en favoritos y en alertas muchas gracias

También quiero agradecer a onna tsuki por su fic sin planearlo el cual me inspiro para esta historia es otro vxm se le recomiendo mucho es muy bueno.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos el cuarto capitulo ¡disfrútenlo!

IV Capitulo

Después de la extraña y un poco incomoda cena de la noche anterior en donde su nuera había sacado a relucir un tema demasiado incomodo para la pobre milk, se levanto muy temprano ese día se iba a encontrar con n.18 era normal que ellas se encontraran a platicar o pasar un buen rato salió en dirección a un parque en ciudad Satán a la distancia puedo visualizar a dos rubias sentadas en una mesa era n.18 junto a su hija marron una linda jovencita de 24 años, las saludos y conversaron de temas triviales hasta que marron se levanto de la mesa tenia una cita con su novio un guapo joven de 27 años de cabello lila presidente de una importante corporación

-Bueno sabes ya que solo estamos nosotras ahora necesitamos hablar- le dijo n.18 a su amiga – estamos algo preocupados que estés sola te puede pasar algo en esa casa tu sola y no nos daríamos cuenta además tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida eres viuda por si lo quieres ver así- vamos 18 que dices yo estoy bien tu también me sales con esas cosas- 18 la vio de manera muy seria no estaba de acuerdo pero sabia que no la haría cambiar de opinión pero ni siquiera se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad y así conversaron de cosas triviales durante el resto de la mañana

Vegeta se encontraba en su cuarto acostado en la cama con las manos detrás de su nuca viendo al techo estaba pensando en milk pero trataba de descifrar el ¿Por qué? –será su comida- dijo vegeta sonriendo, no es algo mas tengo muchas ganas de verla –pero que demonios estoy pensando- dijo casi brincando de la cama – ella es la mujer de kakarotto tratando de convencerse que era que se estaba volviendo loco por eso pensaba esas cosas tanto divagaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya estaba volando, había salido por la ventana salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse que se encontraba en la puerta de aquella pequeña casa en las montañas.

Se encontraba frente a aquella puerta cuando se dio cuenta se iba a retirar no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí – cuando ya estaba de espaldas a la puerta escucho una voz y se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto – Vegeta ¿eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo milk a vegeta quien seguía de espaldas totalmente sonrojado no tenia una explicación para estar ahí.

-Eh no este yo- decía vegeta de manera incoherente no tenia explicación mucho menos le iba a decir que no tenia la menor idea de porque la había ido a buscar que simplemente estaba ahí – bueno esta bien ya que estas aquí quisieras ayudarme a sacar a unos rábanos de la tierra para la cena- dijo milk sonriendo al notar que vegeta no tenia respuesta de porque estaba ahí

Vegeta no tenia ninguna intención de ayudarle a sacar rábanos por favor el era el príncipe de los saiyajin – claro que no mujer no te voy a ayudar a hacer algo tan absurdo como sacar rábanos- dijo vegeta sonriendo retomando su actitud arrogante y fingió tomar vuelo, milk solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su patio vegeta la observaba desde un árbol recostado mientras milk sacaba los rábanos de la tierra tenia un buen rato de estar debajo del sol sacando y plantando mas verduras pensaba en vegeta las pocas veces que ha estado con él se siente cómoda algo que jamás pensó poder sentir al lado del arrogante príncipe aunque todavía se preguntaba que estaba haciendo vegeta en su puerta cuando de pronto sintió que se desvanecía por el calor vio como todo se tornaba de color negro y perdía la conciencia una mujer de su edad no podía estar haciendo un trabajo tan físico.

Vegeta al ver como esta perdía el equilibrio se apresuro a tomarla por la cintura evitando que caerá al suelo la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a adentro de la casa en dirección a la recamara de milk a recostarla en la cama, estaba muy preocupado que le pudiera pasar algo al mismo tiempo se recrimina por sentir eso estaba traicionando a goku y no digamos de bulma sabia que no podía llamar a alguien porque tendría que explicar del porque el estaba noto que se había desmayado por el calor así que espero hasta que ella despertara para asegurarse que estaba bien estaba en la misma, recamara que alguna vez milk compartió con goku, vegeta observo como había fotos de milk y goku cuando se casaron, cuando nació gohan se sentía extraño al ver esas fotos.

No entendía como goku cada vez que tenia oportunidad se iba dejando a su familia a su suerte el nunca había abandonado a bulma aun cuando él fue alguna vez un asesino despiadado, sentía la necesidad de saber que milk estaba bien

Se sentó en la cama junto a milk observándola asegurándose por su kí si estaba bien o no en un momento había bajado a la cocina ya tenia hambre busco algo de comer solo encontró cosas crudas y a el no se le daba mucho para cocinar claro nunca lo había hecho y no lo pensaba hacer, por suerte encontró un pequeño pedazo de pastel estuvo un buen rato observando por la ventana hasta que sintió que alguien bajaba de la habitación

Milk se había despertado en su cama un poco confundida no sabia como había llegado a la cama solo recordaba que todo se había obscurecido se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse se sentía cansada a pesar de haber dormido muchas horas tomo una relajante ducha salió y se vistió se puso una pequeña bata rosada con encaje banco un poco mas arriba de la rodilla no tan ceñida a su cuerpo pero siempre denotaba el cuerpo que todavía mantenía gracias a los entrenamientos se encontraba muy bien a pesar que ya no era una jovencita.

Bajo a la cocina a comer algo y todavía iba pensando quien la había llevado a su cama y es mas se había ido sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de agradecer, paso a la cocina la cual seguía un poco obscura solo alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara que tenia en una mesa y no noto a cierto príncipe saiyajin a recostado en la pared en la obscuridad comiendo un delicioso pedazo de pastel que había encontrado.

Vegeta casi se atragantaba con el pastel al ver pasar a milk con una pequeña bata rosada con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura dejando ver su linda figura sus piernas bien torneadas se dio cuenta que ella no noto que el se encontraba en la cocina.

Milk estaba de espaldas buscando algo en la alacena cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura y le dieron la vuelta para quedar de frente con un hombre al cual no podía distinguir muy bien por la obscuridad cuando sintió como la besaban de una manera apasionada atrapando su boca jamás en su vida la habían besado de esa manera con tanta fuerza sentía que el aire se le escapaba quiso reaccionar apartar a la persona que la había besado sintió pánico hasta que reconoció a la voz que le hablaba

-shuttt... calma... soy yo- a milk se le erizo la piel al escuchar ese voz tan seductora tan ronca podía escuchar la lujuria en sus palabras se dio cuenta que estaba a salvo que era vegeta no sentía lo mismo que con goku era diferente pero no de mal manera era algo que la embriagaba que no podía parar y se dejo llevar por el beso rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de vegeta mientras poco a poco este se introducía en su boca saboreando con su lengua cada espacio de la boca de milk sentía un sabor tan dulce y no quería parar, si por el fuera se mantendría así toda la vida se aventuro poco a poco acariciar la cintura de milk bajando hasta sus muslos y en ese preciso momento algo en la mente de ella reaccionó.

Milk se aparto rápidamente y no pudo contener la lagrimas al ver la cara de vegeta totalmente confundido por su reacción, vegeta la observo se sintió como un idiota por haberla besado que demonios le estaba pasando ella probablemente no sentía lo mismo y el había ha sido el idiota que le tomo por sorpresa al sentirse totalmente frustrado se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió una mano que le agarraba el brazo se voltio y pudo ver en los ojos de milk la tristeza se sintió peor pero no se imagina las palabras que iba a salir de esa boca que acababa de besar

-V...vegeta no te vayas yo no se que decirte... bueno mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada...– vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar pensó que tal vez ella sentía lo mismo ese extraño sentimiento que aun el no comprendía pero callo y siguió observándola – pero... esto esta mal no le podemos hacer esto a bulma ella es mi amiga ella me ayudo mucho cuando goten nació no podemos hacer esto- con cada palabra milk sentía como su corazón se desgarraba quería que el se quedara que no la dejara sola esa noche pero entendía que eso estaba prohibido

Vegeta sintió una punzada de dolor al entender lo que milk le decía era cierto no podían hacerle eso a bulma... pero ya las cosas con ella no eran las mismas casi no la veía y las pocas veces que estaban juntos ella ya no correspondía sus caricias parecía que su cuerpo ya no extrañara el de él, y sabia que las cosas no estaba bien y sabia muy bien porque pero no podía hacerle eso a milk ponerla en esa situación ella no se merecía eso.

Vegeta la observaba milk estaba a punto de llorar vegeta se sintió un bastardo en ponerla en esa situación la abrazo – Ya milk no llores detesto que lloren si tu no quieres esto no volverá a pasar- milk lo vio sorprendida – V.. Vegeta me.. Llamaste por mi nombre.- vegeta solo la vio a los ojos y sonrió – o vamos si quieres te sigo llamando mujer- le dijo con una sonrisa de burla- No llámame por mi nombre- dijo milk separándose de vegeta.

-Me voy milk y no creas que seguiré viniendo para que me des algo de comida- le dijo vegeta caminando hacia la puerta – Y tu ni creas que te seguiré dando comida- dijo casi gritando milk a lo que vegeta la vio por sobre su hombro – mañana vendré a la hora del almuerzo espero que tengas algo delicioso para comer- no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando salió volando de la casa.

Vegeta se dirigía a capsula corp. – bueno si no la podría besar al menos podría seguir disfrutando de su comida- y con una sonrisa siguió su camino sin saber realmente que por jugar con fuego se podría quemar y mucho pero por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de la compañía de milk porque las cosas iban a complicar y mucho en el próximo capitulo...

Notas de la autora

Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo vemos que las cosas ya se van calentando entre los dos veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo...


	5. la verdad!

DISCLAIMER Dragon Ball le pertenece a akira toriyama yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

**Notas**

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia aunque no dejen review aunque me gustaría que lo hicieran me motivan a continuar.

Y a los que me dejan siempre rewiew cony, Mery malfoy, a enterrador que amo su fic que estoy feliz que actualizara y gracias por tu consejo espero haberlo hecho bien, a los que siguen mi humilde fic o le dan favorito gracias.

**Capitulo V**

Después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior milk no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con vegeta, todavía podía oler su olor impregnado en su ropa, como se había conmovido al darse cuenta que había sido vegeta quien la llevo a su cuarto después de desmayarse y que se haya quedado tanto tiempo cuidándola. Pero dentro de tantas ilusiones que se hacia se cruzo por su mente la imagen de bulma y se dio cuenta que sus ilusiones no tenían caso vegeta tenia su familia y esta incorrecto y como si no se sintiera lo peor sobre la tierra sonó el teléfono bajo sin ganas de su cuarto a la sala porque el insistente sonido del teléfono la comenzaba a fastidiar

-hola quien es- contesto milk sin ganas – hola milk soy bulma ¿Cómo estas?- milk sentía que su corazón se le iba a la garganta al solo escuchar la voz de la peli azul y tomo fuerzas y contesto lo mas tranquila posible – Estoy bien bulma gracias ¿y eso que llamaste?- - ah me alegro te llamaba porque ya tiempo no nos vemos y quisiera que vinieras a mi casa a tomar algo y charlemos- lo menos que quería milk era tener que ver a bulma se sentía terrible por lo que había pasado y al ver que se había quedado callada mucho tiempo contesto – n.. No se bulma es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- y bulma interrumpió – vamos milk no seas así no me vas a rechazar mi invitación o si quieres voy con vegeta a traerte- milk reaccionó y supo que era mejor no darle mas largas – esta bien bulma yo puedo ir sola nos vemos mas tarde- y se despidieron

Bulma sonrió sabia que vegeta jamás iría pero pensó que de esa manera ella aceptaría ir sola por no tener que ver a vegeta según ella, ellos se odiaban lo que no sabia era la sorpresa que se iba a llevar mas adelante.

Por otro lado vegeta se levanto de la cama había tratado de no pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche durmió solo, ya que bulma se había quedado en el laboratorio terminando un proyecto aunque para el era mejor así no tendría que lidiar con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Se ducho se cambio se coloco unos pantalones blancos con una camisa negra y chaqueta negra hoy no se sentía con muchas ganas de entrenar, bajo a la cocina y quedo en el umbral de la puerta paralizado ahí estaba ella a quien unas horas antes había besado de la manera mas apasionada quien ocupaba horas en su mente. Ahí estaba ella con su mujer.

Milk noto la palidez de vegeta se había sorprendido de verla ahí o tal vez no le agradaba la idea de tenerla en su casa con su familia después de lo que había pasado pero entendía que tenia disimular seguramente ese beso había sido un error del cual el se arrepentía.

Vegeta recupero la compostura y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador saco una bebida energizante cuando escucho la voz de bulma – vegeta quieres desayunar- a lo que vegeta respondió sin voltear a verla – no tengo hambre- bulma le hizo un ademan con la mano como diciendo (haz lo que quieras) – como quieras vegeta igual te dejo comida solo para que la calientes después- vegeta no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de la corporación al patio trasero.

Milk sintió una punzada en el pecho evidentemente vegeta estaba molesto por haberla visto ahí y mas que nunca entendió que vegeta se había dado cuenta que todo había sido un error y se sintió tonta por haberse ilusionado de esa manera.

Vegeta salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire tuvo que controlarse al ver a milk ahí se veía tan linda ya no usaba esos peinados tan rígidos si no que llevaba el cabello suelto y lucia tan negro que brillaba cada vez mas no podía parar de compararla con las mujeres saiyajin si bien nunca estuvo con una de ellas tenia algunos recuerdos de cómo lucían.

_Kakarotto nunca vio eso en ella porque el nunca conoció a una saiyajing no sabia lo que era sentir esa atracción, mas por su carácter y no quedaba atrás el hecho que también sabia luchar era fuerte y decidida._

Así se mantuvo en sus pensamientos largo tiempo.

Por su parte milk se sentía destrozada por haberse creído una ilusión tan tonta, necesitaba pensar y bulma no paraba de hablar de un sinfín de cosas sin importancia cuando ella la interrumpió – bulma necesito usar tu baño- bulma parpadeo sorprendida por la interrupción – a... ah claro milk – la pelinegra se levanto de la mesa ya sabia el camino había ido muchas veces a la casa de bulma.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando abría la puerta del baño cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella que se le pegaba a la espalda y lentamente la introducía dentro del baño, ella ya sabia quien era su olor lo delataba se quedo inmóvil mientras escuchaba como cerraban la puerta detrás de ella y le ponían seguro.

Sintió como unas manos la abrazaban por la cintura y le hablaba al oído - milk que haces aquí- ella sintió la respiración de vegeta contra su cuello hacia que se le erizara la piel y contesto tomando fuerzas – v...ve...vegeta bul... bulma me invito a tomar algo quería verme- milk sintió como vegeta sonreía pegado a su cuello – no mujer no me refería a eso, que haces aquí tentándome de esta manera después que te dije que respetaría que no quisieras que pasara nada otra vez pero cada vez se me hace mas jodidamente imposible.

Milk sentía que sus piernas le temblaban si no era por que vegeta la tenia sostenida hubiera caído al suelo, jamás nadie le había hablado de esa manera goku era mas cariñoso mas de mimos que de ese tipo de pasión que vegeta le hacia sentir.

Vegeta la voltio lentamente hasta quedar de frente con el y se inclino levemente para besarla, milk dudo en corresponderle pero luego de unos segundos no aguanto mas y le respondió con mayor fuerza rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras vegeta la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil pero igualmente de fuerte ,en un movimiento rápido vegeta ya la había elevado del suelo y ella instintivamente rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas y vegeta la pego a la pared del baño mientras el beso se hacia mas intenso cuando escucharon que tocaron la puerta.

-milk te encuentras bien llevas mucho tiempo en el baño me estoy preocupando- era la voz de bulma, milk se puso pálida al escuchar esa voz y vegeta quien tenia escondida su cara en el cuello de milk tratando de recuperar el aliento le dijo – contéstale o se va a preocupar-

Milk contesto nerviosa – si bulma estoy bien solo me maree un poco pero ya estoy mejor ya salgo-. – Este bien milk te espero en la sala- y escucharon como se alejaba del baño en dirección a la sala. En ese momento milk daba gracias a kami que ellas no pudieran sentir el kí si no estaría en graves problemas.

Vegeta salió por la ventana del baño dejando claro que tenían una conversación pendiente milk no entendía que le pasaba porque estaba haciendo eso , estaba mal y no podía controlarse pero tenia que hacerlo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde ese segundo encuentro en el baño de la corporación capsule, Habían hablado y quedaron que solo serian amigos bueno eso lo había decidido milk y a vegeta no le quedo de otra que aceptar así pasaron esos días vegeta llegaba todos los días un poco antes del almuerzo y se limitaba a obsérvala mientras milk hacia las tareas domesticas o lavaba ropa.

Le gustaba hablar con ella y se dio cuenta que no era la mujer que solía ser tan malhumorada y mandona milk hablo como adivinando su pensamiento- sabes vegeta todos creen que soy una loca mandona y no pudo evitar una sonrisita al decir eso ,pero la vida me ha cambiado ahora sé que le daba mucha importancia a cosas que no la tenían y las muchas veces que goku se iba a moría tenia que afrontar la vida sola sacando a mis hijos adelante seguía hablando mientras miraba por la ventana y secaba los platos que acababa de lavar.

Vegeta la escuchaba atentamente no podía entender porque kakarotto se iba así sin importarle nada dejándola y sintió un poco de irá al saber el daño que goku le hacia a milk siempre que se iba, pero ella seguía hablando de él con amor y entendió que ella jamás podría olvidarlo y entendía el porqué él había sido su primer amor.

Había pasado un dos meses después de esa conversación en que vegeta se había dado cuenta que milk jamás olvidaría a goku aun así las cosas seguían igual siempre iba donde ella y tenían la misma rutina aunque necesitaba urgentemente entrenar pero no quería ir a la corporación en ese momento, así que decidió ir a entrenar al bosque.

Se acostó en la grama las gotas de sudor recorrían todo su torso desnudo mientras recobraba el aliento se sentó y en un momento tuvo la necesidad de tocar su cuello, exactamente donde estaba la marca de su unión con bulma poco a poco sentía como se desvanecía el vinculo y como la cicatriz se iba borrando de su cuello. Y el no pensaba hacer nada al respecto sucedería lo que tendría que suceder.

Se levanto dispuesto a regresar a casa de milk ya era la hora de almorzar y pudo sentir el kí de el hijo menor de milk y se dio cuenta que era hora de regresar a la corporación además le había prometido a thai que entrenarían por un rato ese día y cambio su rumbo a capsula corp.

Milk había almorzado con goten había llegado de repente había sentido el kí de vegeta y se sorprendió, creyó que tal vez su mamá estaría en problemas y que bulma y vegeta habían ido pero solo encontró a milk y ella hizo todo lo posible para hacerle creer que tal vez se había equivocado goten no había quedado muy convencido pero no le tomo importancia.

Después recordó que tenia que ir a comprar mas comida ya casi no quedaba y ya se había resignado que vegeta no iba a regresar así que le pido a goten que la llevara a ciudad capital a comprar lo que necesitaba, goten se había querido quedar con ella pero ella le aseguro que estaba bien que no se preocupara.

Milk deambulo por los locales un buen momento hasta que quedo enfrente de una cafetería lo que vio ahí la dejo helada pudo reconocer la cabellera azul con vestido azul muy provocativo junto con un hombre muy bien vestido se podía notar que era algún empresario y era un poco atractivo también.

Estaba sentados se tomaban de la mano mientras él le hablaba al oído a bulma y parecía que estaban muy feliz, milk no sabia que hacer así que apresuro el paso para irse a de ahí y que bulma no la viera no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en su casa no sabia que hacer con lo que había visto. Como le decía eso a vegeta además como podría él reclamar algo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos que hacer con esa información.

Al día siguiente Vegeta como todos los días llego a casa de milk la noto algo extraña distante evitaba verlo a los ojos no le quiso tomar importancia así paso la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo se sentó en la mesa y milk no hablaba y solo se limitaba contestar con monosílabos ya cansado de esa actitud hablo – Que demonios te pasa mujer- milk se sorprendió por su tono de voz estaba molesto por la actitud de ella y milk no sabia que hacer hasta que tomo valor, seria peor si el descubre que ella sabia y no se lo había dicho, vegeta la observaba con una ceja levantada hasta que milk decidió hablar – P..Pues... v...vegeta mira e...este.- vegeta ya estaba cansado de tanto balbuceo – vamos milk que te pasa detesto que balbucees,- ok esta bien vegeta yo vi a bulma con otro hombre ayer- milk hablo tan rápido que no sabia si vegeta le había entendido ella tenia los ojos cerrados esperando que vegeta dijera algo o estallara en cólera pero solo hubo silencio.

Abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendida vegeta estaba comiendo tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada ella creyó que tal vez no le había entendido – ve...vegeta estas bien- vegeta levanto la mirada y le contesto- si claro que estoy bien y siguió comiendo- milk no lo podía creer – vegeta no me crees ¿verdad?- vegeta se levanto de la mesa y camino directamente donde se encontraba ella y la abrazo milk estaba sorprendida de lo que el estaba haciendo.

-Si te creo milk todo lo que me dices sé que es verdad- milk quiso gritar del asombro pero en su garganta se hizo un nudo y vegeta siguió abrazándola y ella comprendió – vegeta ya lo sabias ¿verdad? – El solo asintió y hablo – lo supe unos cuantos días después de que te bese la primera vez- milk abrió la boca de asombro - ¿porqué no me dijiste nada? – a lo que vegeta contesto -si lo hacia tu creerías que yo hacia todo esto por despecho y yo hago las cosas porque quiero nada mas.-

Milk no sabia si estaba dormida y estaba soñando ahora todo parecía mas posible podría estar con él aunque reaccionó si fuera así y el quisiera estar con ella porque seguía como si nada con bulma y la duda llego será que para el solo era un juego enfermo que tenia con ella – vegeta y porque sigues con bulma entonces- después que lo dijo milk quería retractarse no lo había querido decir así, vegeta se separo y la observo acaso ella quería algo mas con él.

Vegeta la beso levemente en los labios y le dijo – no lo había hecho por mis hijos sé que no he sido muy cariñoso con ellos pero los quiero trunks es un adulto pero thai es una niño todavía y no se como le vaya afectar esto, pero entiendo que tengo que hacer algo y pronto porque quiero lo mismo que tú milk.

Milk no cabía de la emoción jamás se imagino que vegeta seria así con ella era un lado que jamás había visto de él y le contesto la gran interrogante que tenia ¡el quería lo mismo que ella! , se pego a los labios de vegeta con mucha fuerza el quedo inmóvil unos segundos por la sorpresa y luego le correspondió el beso con mucha mas fuerza la acariciaba mientras poco a poco se introducía en su boca con la lengua.

Suavemente le subió el kimono que andaba mientras la besaba le acaricio la espalda y se separo para observarla mejor en ropa interior milk estaba roja como un tomate y se trato de tapar inútilmente con sus manos vegeta le sujeto las muñecas evitando que se tapara y la beso.

-no te imaginas cuanto te deseo, te quiero dar placer que me digas que solo me necesitas a mi- milk sentía que la cara le iba a explotar por lo roja que estaba jamás le habían dicho algo así y mas de esa manera- vegeta la observo y le pareció mas hermosa que aun siendo una mujer adulta se sonrojara de esa manera.

Mientras mas la besaba mas su cuerpo reaccionaba no la había acariciado más allá de lo normal solo una que otra caricia en sus pechos si ser tan brusco quería que ella lo deseara más. Hasta que poco a poco la recostó en la mesa donde unos minutos antes había estado comiendo Milk no podía soportar mas sentía como se humedecía solo con las caricias de vegeta pero reacciono estaba a punto de entregarse y no era el momento todavía no estaba nada resuelto con bulma.

Tomo toda su fuerza y hablo – ahh... veg... vegeta detente- vegeta no se detenía de besar uno de los pechos jugando con su pezón, milk sentía golpecitos de electricidad con esas caricias hasta que pudo volver hablar –N...no vege... vegeta detente por favor- vegeta se detuvo ante la voz suplicante de milk esta desorientado porque lo había detenido y la observo- vegeta detente no me puedo entregar así no has arreglado nada con bulma lo siento perdóname- le dijo milk visiblemente afectada ,vegeta la observo ella tenia una cara de tristeza y comprendió que no era el momento que tenia que hablar con bulma.

Vegeta estaba recostado encima de ella la miraba a los ojos y la beso un beso tierno – esta bien tengo que solucionar eso primero y la ayudo a incorporarse de la mesa y fue cuando milk reparo en el hecho que esta semidesnuda y pego un gritito y trato de taparse con las manos- vegeta sonrió y la alcanzo la ropa que estaba en el suelo milk sin verlo a la cara tomo la ropa y se volvió a vestir.

-Vegeta dentro de dos días será la fiesta de cumpleaños de thai y pan tiene muchas ganas de ir- le decía milk a vegeta mientras se vestía – hmp que con eso- le dijo el príncipe – bueno quería saber si era un problema que fuera yo después de todo esto- si tu quieres ir por mi no hay problema aunque tendríamos que comportarnos como si nada porque pienso hablar, con bulma después de la fiesta no se la quiero arruinar a thai- a lo que milk asintió

La fiesta de cumpleaños

Milk estaba lista estaba esperando a que su familia llegara por ella para ir a la fiesta del pequeño thai escucho como su familia se acercaba vio entrar a pan estaba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco con una cinta morada en la cintura todo un vestido para la primavera, tenia el cabello suelto se miraba algo apenada del vestido y su abuela la abrazo

-que bonita te vez pan- ella se sonrojo – verdad suegra se mira tan linda creo que quiere impresionar a alguien- dijo videl a lo que gohan pregunto – ah y a quien quiere impresionar si se pudiera saber – en un tono muy celoso a lo que pan estaba roja como un tomate y antes de poder contestar goten hablo – quiere impresionar a cierto cumpleañero- a lo que pan grito y todos rieron.

Después de ese ameno momento se dirigieron a la fiesta, milk estaba un poco preocupada cuando tuviera que ver a vegeta y mas con bulma pero ya lo resolvería en el momento ahora trataría de disfrutar el momento además bulma ya tenia a alguien mas.

Llegando a la fiesta todo era hermoso tenia una gran decoración además de una gran banda de música y muchos juegos thai fue el primero en verlos y corrió directamente hacia ellos todos le dieron un fuerte abrazo y le desearon feliz cumpleaños cuando observo a pan ella estaba sonrojada y cuando la vio bien noto que se miraba preciosa con eso vestido y se puso nervioso

-t... thai aquí esta tu regalo espero que te guste fe... feliz cumpleaños- y le extendió la bolsita con el regalo, thai lo agarro algo apenadado e hizo lo primero que sintió y la abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejía – a lo cual pan sonrió y el le dio las gracias y gohan los miraba muy recelosamente.

Después del momento en que tuvieron que agarrar a gohan para que no hiciera un escándalo estaban en la mesa junto a krilim y n.18, marrón se encontraba hablando con trunks muy cariñosamente milk platicaba con n.18 solo había visto a vegeta unos segundos mientras bulma los fue a saludar.

Pero a lo largo visualizo a vegeta y a bulma hablando ella esta sonriendo mientras le tomaba de la mano a vegeta y sintió como se le destrozaba el corazón como se creyó que el iba a abandonar todo por ella.

-vegeta deja de hacer un escándalo que nos miran- le decía bulma a vegeta mientras sonreía para disimular – porque demonios invitaste tanta gente sabes que lo detesto y es gente que ni conozco- ya cállate mono insensible es la fiesta de tu hijo no la arruines- le decía bulma mientras le tomaba la mano, vegeta se soltó bruscamente y se alejo se sentó en la misma mesa que milk de lo mas normal y ordeno que le llevaran comida.

Comía aparentándo no prestarle atención a nadie mas que a su comida pero vigilaba secretamente lo que hacia milk cada movimiento no podía estar sin ella, milk sentía como vegeta la vigilaba pero se sentía incomoda así que pidió disculpas y fue directamente al baño a retocarse el maquillaje.

Vegeta la observo cuando se levanto de la mesa lucia hermosa un vestido un poco largo azul obscuro con dos aberturas a los lados que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas unos zapatos algo altos cerrados, cabello suelto hasta la cintura con una flequillo el vestido le quedaba algo ajustado pero no demasiado simplemente perfecta según vegeta.

Milk regresaba del baño directamente a la mesa cuando noto que solo vegeta quedaba en la mesa y seguía comiendo, se sentó sin hacer ningún ruido después de unos minutos – te ves muy hermosa- le dijo vegeta sin despegar su vista de la comida a lo cual milk respondió sorprendía – ah bueno este gracias vegeta tu también te ves muy bien- a lo cual vegeta no respondió , termino de comer y se levanto de la mesa – sígueme – le dijo a milk a lo que ella vacilo un segundo y después lo siguió pasaron por el gran escenario, por la piscina y llegaron a la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta entro primero y unos minutos después entro milk en cuanto entro a la obscuridad sintió como unas manos la aprisionaron contra la pared vegeta la besaba tan deliciosamente como siempre –porqué me haces sentir así te deseo necesito tenerte hacerte mía ya no lo soporto si pudiera te tomaría aquí y quiero que me desees- milk lo beso con mas fuerza – te deseo vegeta y demasiado- eso excito mas a vegeta esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír.

A ese punto las luces ya se habían encendido y tenían un buen rato de estar dentro de la cámara solo besándose acariciándose arriesgándose a que los descubrieran pero eso lo hacia mas emocionante, cuando su peor pesadilla ocurrió.

Escucharon gritos que provenían de afuera de la cámara algo alarmados se separaron, vegeta se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola se encontró con una fuerte cachetada que le propino bulma que hizo que su rostro se volteara estaba en shock se había dado cuenta pero ¿Cómo?

_Maldición la cámara tiene una pantalla que graba todo será que bulma estaba en el laboratorio. _

Pensaba vegeta mientras bulma seguía gritando – maldito mono desgraciado como te atreviste a engañarme y mas con esta, iba directamente donde milk cuando vegeta se interpuso- ni siquiera lo pienses bulma esto es entre nosotros dos- sosteniéndole el brazo – y todavía la defiendes vaya que eres un sinvergüenza- bulma seguía gritando cuando ya todos se encontraban viendo la escena un tanto confundidos no entendía porque bulma estaba así.

Hasta que gohan se acerco - ¿Qué paso bulma? – ¿Que paso? no nada, no paso nada- le dijo irónicamente – solo que la zorra de tu madre se metió con mi marido- gohan se sorprendió pero de ahí contesto – mirá bulma no se que demonios esta pasando pero no te permito que hables así de mi madre ten mas cuidado- ya con un tono mas severo.

-además se que debe de haber una razón esto debe ser un malentendido- decía gohan – yo misma los vi estaba en el laboratorio trayendo el regalo que le había construido a thai, cuando vi que las luces de la cámara estaban encendidas, encendí el comunicador para regañar a vegeta y ahí estaban ellos besándose- decía bulma gritando – ahora dime tu si eso es un error-

Gohan no sabia que responder que estaba pasando eso no podía ser verdad su madre no haría algo así, milk esta pálida vegeta la tenia escondida detrás de él, goten se había quedado sin habla esto no podría estar pasando y recordó

_Por eso es que sentía el KÍ del señor vegeta cerca de mi mamá a veces, aunque de ahí desaparecía trataba de ocultarse._

Goten se acerco a su madre con un rostro desencajado – Mamá verdad que no es cierto dime que no es cierto te le ruego que tu nunca olvidarías a papá así- a milk se le encogió el corazón tenia vergüenza que sus hijos vieran eso que su niño le suplicara quería morirse.

-lo lamento hijo- le dijo milk acercándose a goten a lo que el se separo furioso – no me toques mamá- le dijo sin dejar que su madre terminara de hablar emprendió el vuelo dejando a su madre en el suelo con el corazón roto.

Trunks quien acababa de llegar con marrón quien sabe donde andaban cuando vio la escena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando vio como vegeta se acercaba peligrosamente a bulma lleno de ira y se interpuso enfrente de él – ni siquiera te le acerques como pudiste papá- le dijo trunks – tu no sabes nada insolente no te metas- le dijo furioso vegeta – claro que me meto es mi madre sabes papá siempre supe que no eras muy cariñoso pero sabia que igual nos querías pero creo que me equivoque sigues siendo el mismo asesino que vino a la tierra por primera vez, gracias papá acabas de destrozar este familia y ahora solo tienes un hijo nada mas- se dio la vuelta, marrón trato de detenerlo pero este tomo a thai alzo el vuelo y se fue.

Vegeta se sentía un bastardo debió haberse controlado así, la cosas hubieran sido diferente milk no sufriría algo así se lleno de furia, bulma seguía gritando e insultando mientras gohan se había acercado a su madre le sonrió y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Bulma seguía su discurso de la gran traición que habían cometido.

-cállate de una maldita vez- grito vegeta a lo que bulma callo e iba comenzar a gritar de nuevo y vegeta siguió – bah tu hablando de moral por favor bulma no seas ¡hipócrita! Crees que no se que tenias un amante, tan imbécil me creías que no sabia que lo invitaste hoy, como te bañabas cada vez que regresabas para quitarte su olor o tratabas de taparlo con ese olor asqueroso al que llamas perfume.

Bulma se había puesto pálida vegeta se acerco un poco mas y le dijo – y si nunca te dije nada era porque me importaba una mierda con quien te revolcabas- le dijo de una manera serena y peligrosa – así que cierra tu maldita boca con tu falsa moral que ella- le dijo vegeta señalando a milk – nunca quiso hacer nada por no traicionar tu confianza, que irónico ¿no? Y yo iba a terminar con esta farsa después de la fiesta por que ella te vio con esa sabandija.

Bulma no podía hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta y vegeta siguió – así que ni se te ocurra hablar de ella porque ella si tiene moral.- todos estaban asombrados ninguno había articulado palabra todo era tan irreal hasta que videl hablo. – gohan deberíamos llevarnos a tu madre esto no le hace bien- gohan asintió y tomo a su madre en brazos, vegeta la observo quiso abrazarla llevársela de ahí el mismo pero sabia que no era el momento.

Así que solo le dedico una mirada que milk entendió que significaba que hablarían luego y ella asintió con la cara llena de lagrimas y así gohan emprendió vuelo seguido por su esposa e hija.

Todos se fueron retirando sabiendo que esa discusión apenas estaba comenzando.

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bueno ahora todo su descubrió los hijos esta muy enojados la situación se puso fea y todavía faltan mas sorpresas así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Dragon ball z le pertenece a akira toriyama yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia

Capitulo IV

Después del gran espectáculo que se había formado todos se dieron cuenta que era el momento adecuado para retirarse muchos invitados estaban sorprendidos por la situación como el esposo de la gran presidenta de la corporación de tecnología mas importante había sido engañada y es mas ella también había engañada a su esposo.

Pero los guerreros z eran los mas sorprendidos jamás en su vida se imaginarían que la temperamental y sobreprotectora de milk llegara a tener algo con el soberbio de vegeta pero estaba claro que esto se pondrían peor de lo que se podrían imaginar.

Vegeta paso al lado de bulma sin hablarle iba en dirección a la corporación pero bulma no iba a permitir que se fuera así nada mas y la dejara hablando sola, y lo siguió sin antes dejar de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas – maldición vegeta donde demonios crees que vas, no me dejaras hablando sola ni te creas que saldrás de esta tan fácil- lo seguía la peli azul , vegeta ya cansado de escucharla se detuvo en seco sin darse la vuelta – porque demonios me sigues bulma aléjate de mi ¡maldita sea! , no entiendes que no te quiero cerca me mentiste bulma te revolcaste miles de veces con una sabandija que no vale nada- le dijo vegeta con un tono de voz elevado.

Bulma lo observo sin gestionar palabras como vegeta noto que ella no respondía se dispuso a seguir caminando cuando escucho – me sentía sola vegeta, solo te importa entrenar me canse que siempre te preocupen mas otras cosas, no me escuchas es mas no te importa escucharme yo necesito que me dediques tiempo que estés conmigo pero siempre me dejas sola, me canse de rogarte que me trataras con amor yo necesito que me lo digan- .

Vegeta la escuchaba siempre de espaldas y le contesto – estúpida mujer cuando te conocí te lo dije que si esperas que te demostrara lo que sentía con palabras jamás iba a pasar yo no puedo demostrar mis sentimiento como los humanos fui criado diferente, pero lo que no te decía con palabras te lo demostraba cada vez que te hacia el amor, cada vez que no me importo arriesgar mi vida por ustedes mi familia; te amaba bulma ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto. Es imposible decirte con estúpidas palabras terrícolas lo que sentía porque no existen palabras.

Pero no fue suficiente para ti necesitabas esas estúpidas palabras en vez de acciones, te felicito bulma tiene exactamente lo que querías un insecto que te dirá te amo todos los días, pero que jamás te lo demostrara como yo lo hice. Me traicionaste bulma la única persona que realmente ame me traicionado Y como te dije no quiero verte mas, deja se seguirme que hoy mismo me largo de aquí- dijo esto último volteando su cara sobre su hombro para verla con asco.

Bulma se había quedado sin palabras tal vez era cierto él si la amaba, ¿pero que había hecho? Había engañado a la única persona que la había amado a su manera pero lo había hecho, ¿ya no había arreglo? – ¿V...vegeta aun me amas? Dijo bulma con miedo por la respuesta, vegeta quedo en silencio unos segundos y contesto – No bulma ya no te amo-

Bulma sintió como una balde de agua fría y todo por esa maldita que se había interpuesto en su matrimonio pero eso no se quedaría así tenia ganas de que sufrieran, y le grito a vegeta cuando lo vio alejarse pues ya no tenia nada mas que decir.

-a ver que piensan tus hijos de su adorado padre cuando se den cuenta que dejo a su madre por una aventura con la mujer del único amigo real que había tenido- le dijo bulma con una sonrisa sarcástica sabia que ese era un tema que le dolería demasiado a vegeta

Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su sangre hervía bulma de repente sintió como estaba acorralada en la pared y vegeta le tenia una mano en el cuello sin ejercer presión, y le hablo- Ni siquiera se te ocurra bulma hacer una estupidez porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz o le dirás también que su madre es una zorra que engaño a su padre primero- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa burlona.

Bulma sintió miedo vio en los ojos de vegeta odio mucho odio como la primera vez que lo vio en nameku por lo que supo que no era buena idea provocarlo, vegeta la soltó provocando que bulma caerá al suelo sentada vegeta se retiro sin voltear a verla y tomo sus pocas cosas y salió por la ventana.

Mientras iba volando en dirección donde alguna vez hubo un cráter que había quedado en el lugar donde lucho con goku la primera vez, siempre iba a ahí a entrenar mientras volaba iba analizando la situación mientras pensaba _– porque demonios bulma se comportaba así ella lo había engañado primero si lo hizo era porque no lo amaba porque se comporta así es tan irracional, milk que diablos voy hacer ahora para arreglar toda esta mierda que se formo- _

Vegeta sabia que no podía ir donde milk porque ella estaba con su hijo y su familia, tendría que ser después y apresuro el vuelo.

Mientras tanto milk iba acurrucada en el pecho de su hijo gohan no dijo ninguna palabra mientras volaban y eso ponía mas nerviosa a milk hasta que llegaron a la casa, bajando a su madre entraron a la casa videl sabia muy bien que su esposo necesitaba hablar a solas con su madre así que le dijo a pan – hija ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir ya es muy tarde- pan sabia por que se lo decía así que obedeció dejando a milk y gohan solos.

Milk estaba sentada observando el suelo sentía como su cara ardía de vergüenza mientras su hijo seguía parado recostado sobre la pared observando por la ventana hasta que hablo, -Mamá yo no te juzgo por lo que paso solo desearía que fueran otras circunstancias sabes vegeta es un hombre casado y si querían estar juntos el debió separarse de bulma primero- milk articulo con mucha fuerza – eso íbamos hacer no ha pasado nada serio entre nosotros el lo iba a resolver todo después de la fiesta pero las cosas salieron mal- a lo que gohan asintió – entiendo, sabes madre que las cosas no serán fáciles tendrán muchas cosas que superar y espero que estén dispuestos a afrontarlas-

A lo que milk solo asintió y poco a poco sintió como su hijo se acercaba y de repente la levanto del asiento y la abrazo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo – madre te amo y siempre te apoyare en todas las decisiones que tomes, espero que vegeta sepa comportarse.- su madre solo pudo devolver el abrazo con mas fuerza.

-¿Lo amas mamá? Fue una pregunta tan difícil de digerir ¿lo amaba? Era algo que no se había preguntado y si lo hacia estaría traicionando a goku – No lo sé Hijo siento algo, pero es muy distinto a lo que sentí por tu padre pero si siento algo por él y es muy fuerte- a lo que gohan asintió con una sonrisa, y milk recordó a goten que seguía muy enojado

-gohan y tu hermano estoy preocupada esta muy enojado conmigo y si no quiere volver a verme- le dijo miilk al borde del llanto – no te preocupes por él mamá es muy inmaduro ya se le pasara tiene que comprender que tu mereces ser feliz.

Milk encontró mas apoyo en su familia mas sabía que vegeta era caso contrario le dolía mucho todo lo que vegeta tendría que pasar y llorando poco a poco se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente vegeta se despertó había estado entrenando durante muchas horas bueno la realidad es que estuvo destruyendo todo a su alrededor para descargar su furia cuando sintió un kí muy familiar acercándose a lo cual suspiro sabia muy bien de quien era, lo que quería y lo que iba a pasar necesitaría mucha fuerzas para afrontar lo que venia.

Continuara...

Notas del Autor

¿Quién será la persona que va hacia vegeta? ¿Qué piensa hacer bulma para que vegeta y milk sufran? ¿Qué será de los hijos de la parejita VXM?

Como se ha de imaginar bulma se dio cuenta que vegeta la amaba mas de lo que alguna vez admitió pero por frívola lo engaño y ahora vegeta dejo de amarla así que todo lo que haga lo hará solo por venganza .

Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic se los agradezco de corazón me hace muy feliz que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario todos son bienvenidos eso me ayuda a mejorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Dragon ball es propiedad de akira toriyama yo solo tomo prestados para mi historia.

ADVERTENCIA

Este capitulo tiene lemon aunque no muy fuerte es mi primer lemon espero haberlo hecho bien

Capitulo VII

(La misma noche que se descubrió todo en capsula corp.)

Se encontraba una linda joven rubia en su habitación vestida solo con un pequeño short rosado y una camiseta blanca, el cual hacia contraste con su blanca piel cuando sintió como alguien entraba por la ventana a lo cual se asusto mucho al ver entrar una sombra pero todo el miedo desapareció cuando vio un poco el color del cabello de la persona que había entrado.

-Trunks ¿eres tú? Por kami trunks casi me matas del susto tenias tanto tiempo de no entrar así a mi habitación- dijo la rubia con una mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón, el peli lila solo sonrió una sonrisa tan linda y seductora como la que tenia su padre de joven se le acerco poco a poco a su amada y le dio un dulce beso y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Te conozco muy bien trunks se que no estas bien necesito que confíes en mi, yo se que todo ha de tener una explicación debes darle una oportunidad a tu papá para que te de su versión de la historia- el peli lila se encontraba cabizbajo – No marrón mi papá nos traiciono hacerle eso a mamá no se merece ni un poco de mi tiempo, jamás voy hablar con él de nuevo. Esta muerto para mí.-

Marrón se molesto mucho y le hablo muy seria – Ya es suficiente trunks no eres ningún niño, eres un adulto compórtate como tal y perdón por hablarte así pero tienes que actuar con madurez.- el peli lila quedo gratamente sorprendido no se había equivocado su amada podía tener un carácter fuerte el que claro había heredado de su madre y ser tan dulce al mismo tiempo

Pero tenia razón se estaba comportando como un niño tenia que saber como eran las cosas en realidad no por caridad hacia su padre con el cual seguía molesto si no para tener toda la historia completa, pero seria otro día porque esa noche tenia pensado hacer algo mas.

Se había dado vuelta dándole la espalda a Marrón mientras pensaba y sintió como lo abrazan desde atrás entrelazando sus manos en el abdomen del peli lila – Trunks me prometes que hablaras con tu padre, No te hace bien nada de esto- el peli lila sonrió de manera perversa y se dio vuelta hasta quedar de frente a su amada.

Marrón vio como trunks acerco lentamente su boca a la suya de una manera muy intimidante y sensual lo cual provoco que ella se hiciera para atrás, para que trunks gateara sobre la cama acorralándola contra la cabecera de la cama. Cuando ya la tenía acorralada el peli lila puso sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Y le dio un beso apasionado Marrón sintió como le temblaban las piernas cada vez que él la besaba así se sentía como si fuera la primera vez como la lengua del peli lila se entrometía en su boca saboreando cada espacio sin dejar nada sin explorar.

Trunks bajo sus brazos y sus manos empezaron a acariciar los muslos de la rubia y fueron subiendo hasta sus pechos los cuales se encontraban cubiertos pero que toco con mucha maestría y sobre la tela pudo sentir como los pezones de su amada se endurecía.

Marrón sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía solo con el toque de su amado pero todas sus sensaciones explotaron cuando el dejo de besar su boca para ir bajando hasta su cuello mientras de un tirón rompió la tela de su camiseta – N..n..oo Trun... trunks no hagas eso siempre me destruyes la ropa- dijo la rubia entre jadeos- el peli lila sonrió -Es que me estorba demasiado tu ropa- dijo justo en el momento que arranco su brasier.

Marrón solo jadeaba y gemía lo mas bajo que podía. no podía dejar que su padres la escucharan Trunks le besaba los pechos y tomaba sus pequeños pezones rosa entre sus labios y succionaba provocándole una mescla de placer y dolor, marrón sintió como sus pantis se humedecían ya no soportaba mas.

Trunks sintió ese olor. El olor que tanto lo embriagaba – Me encanta como hueles me excita demasiado cuando te mojas de esa manera solo para mi.- dijo mientras le bajaba el pequeño short esta vez no lo rompió y le hablaba al oído.

Marron sintió que el aliento de trunks le quemaba el cuello mientras el acariciaba su entrepierna sobre las pantis que estaban húmedas y volvió a besarla con furia con hambre mientras hacia a un lado el pantis sin quitárselo y acariciaba el pequeño botoncito de placer de la rubia, lo cual provoco un gemido que el ahogo con un beso.

La rubia sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar cuando sintió como le introducía dos dedos dentro de ella mientras con el pulgar seguía acariciando el botoncito de placer – Deliciosa... y mía solo mía- le decía el peli lila casi en un susurro al oído. Provocando que en ese momento la golpeara una oleada de placer y casi en un estallido el orgasmo llego haciendo que ella se aferrara a las sabanas mientras su amado la besaba con pasión.

Mientras ella trataba de normalizar su respiración trunks sintió como su propia erección le dolía ahí la tenia desnuda con la cara enrojecida de placer y el cabello desordenado y Marrón reparo en el sentido que ella esta indefensa desnuda ante el y el estaba completamente vestido, noto como el bulto en su pantalón rogaba por salir, subió su vista hasta ver como trunks introducía sus dedos a la boca los mismos que había introducido en ella – Deliciosa- le dijo a lo cual de un salto le dio vuelta haciendo que ella quedara encima de el sentada.

Le quito la camisa con ayuda de él y le fue desabrochando el pantalón hasta dejarlo en bóxer y comenzó lentamente a acariciar su miembro con la palma de su mano aun sobre la ropa interior, trunks la besaba era demasiado necesitaba sentirla, y sacándole por completo los bóxer la rubia acaricio la gran magnitud del miembro de su amado y se inclino para introducirlo dentro de su boca a lo que trunks la detuvo.

-¿P...Pero por que? Le dijo la rubia – Necesito entrar en ti, quiero sentirte- le dijo trunks dándole vuelta y quedando encima de ella – le quito por completo la panti que estaba empapada – de un solo golpe se introdujo en ella- provocándole un grito que ahogo nuevamente con un beso lentamente empezó a empujar haciendo que Marrón tirara la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y cerrara los ojos – Mírame- le ordeno trunks – Mírame mientras te hago el amor- haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y lo vio a los ojos esos ojos azules en los que se perdía ya que el placer le hacia imposible pensar.

-M..mas- le pedía ella – Mas Trun...Trunks por.. Favor...mas duro...- decía entre jadeos a lo cual el concedió con mucho gusto aumentando la fuerza de las envestidas – Estas tan apretada tan mojada, tan rica- decía el peli lila entre cada envestida.

Así estuvieron mucho tiempo sudando gimiendo besándose -Di mi nombre – decía trunks mientras la sujetaba de las caderas para hacer mas profundas las envestidas – Di quien te esta haciendo el amor, Di quien te hace mojarte, a quien quieres dentro de ti-.

-Tru...Trun..Trunksssss...- grito en un gemido marrón en el mismo instante que llego el orgasmos haciendo que su cuerpo fuera golpeado por una ola de placer, el peli lila no soporto mas al ver como estaba el cuerpo de ella debajo de el y como lo apretaba y al escuchar la manera en que gimió su nombre lo hizo llegar unos segundos después de ella.

Trunks cayo rendido junto al cuerpo de marrón colocando su brazo debajo de su cabeza para atraerla a él ella se recostó en su pecho y se cubrieron – Te amo- le dijo trunk mientras le daba un beso en la frente la rubia sentía como su pecho se llenaba de alegría cada vez que escuchabas esas palabras – Yo también te amo y demasiado- dijo la rubia a lo cual trunks sonrió y la abrazo mas fuerte.

Trunks dio un salto cuando noto que un ki se aproximaba y era su peor pesadilla – marrón cariño tengo que irme- dijo el peli lila mientras se colocaba la ropa rápidamente – pero ¿Por qué?- decía la rubia – Tu mamá viene para acá y no creo que le agrade lo que vea, aunque a mi me encanta- dijo trunks con una sonrisa ladeada.

Marrón se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse con la delgada sabana – trunks se acerco y le dio un beso de despedida – Mañana hablamos amor- y salió por la ventana que había entrado.

Marrón apresuro el paso y recogió la ropa rota del piso y se metió al baño deprisa logro meterse a la tina cuando escucho como la puerta del baño fue abierta de un golpe – Donde Demonios esta ese Chiquillo- dijo numero 18 buscando por todo el baño y el cuarto – Pero Mamá ¿de que estas hablando?- decía Marrón de forma ingenua.

-A mi no me engañas niña se que estaba aquí pude sentir su kí, maldita costumbre que tiene de meterse a escondidas sabes que mientras estés en mi casa se respetan mis reglas.-

-Vamos mamá aquí no había nadie, yo solo tomaba un baño- decía marón mientras se enjabonaba los brazos – No soy tonta Marrón te estoy vigilando, no vas hacer esas cosas en mi casa- decía n.18 mientras la observaba fijamente – ¿que cosas mamá? Decía Marrón de forma ingenua – Sabes bien que cosas decía n-18 mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ok mamá no te preocupes- dijo Marrón con una sonrisa, a lo cual su madre salió del baño y de la habitación y dio una ultima mirada a la ventana que seguía abierta – chiquillo insolente- dijo n.18 antes de cerrar la puerta.

Marrón suspiro después de que su madre salió – vaya trunks casi nos atrapan aunque mamá no es ingenua- sonrió y termino de darse su baño.

Trunks había salido por la ventana pero no se había ido estaba escondido afuera, escuchando todo para saber que marrón estaba bien.

Y tembló cuando escucho a n.18 diciéndole chiquillo insolente le daba miedo pensar lo que le haría su futura suegra si los atrapara en una situación así claro que el era mas fuerte, pero no era conveniente hacer enojar a su suegra – Maldición no cuide de no elevar mi kí, no me puede controlar- dijo trunks con una sonrisa sugestiva recordando lo que había pasado.

Bueno me tengo que ir hablare con papá mañana y despego vuelo alejándose de la casa de su amada.

(a la mañana siguiente del descubrimiento)

Vegeta se había encontraba toda la noche destruyendo todo hasta el amanecer cuando sintió un ki aproximándose y suspiro esperando que llegara con un golpe pero estaba equivocado.

-¿Que quieres?- Le dijo vegeta

-Sabe muy bien que quiero -

-Me vienes a reclamar lo que paso con tu madre- dijo vegeta haciendo un gesto de enojo

-No Vegeta vengo asegurarme que no le haga daño- digo gohan de manera muy seria

-Si esto es un capricho o una venganza de parte suya por lo que hizo bulma, déjeme decirle que no le permitiré jugar con ella- concluyo el joven de manera calmada.

-Y que te hace creer que este es un capricho- dijo vegeta de manera muy seria

Gohan quedo estático no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-No se si es solo un capricho simplemente es una advertencia.-dijo el mayor de los hermanos son.

-Mira mocoso insolente tu madre no es un capricho y tu no me vas advertir nada, yo se cuidar muy bien lo que me importa-

Gohan no podía creer vegeta acababa de insinuar ¿Qué le importaba su madre? – vegeta acaso usted ¿siente algo por mi mamá?-

-No tengo porque responderte eso, ya te lo dije y no lo repetiré-

Gohan sonrió al parecer si era real lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y se acerco a vegeta y extendió su mano.

Vegeta lo observo sorprendido solo por eso había venido ¿no habían gritos, insultos nada?

Vaya que este tipo es raro pensó vegeta.

-Solo espero que cuides a mamá ella merece ser feliz- dijo gohan, vegeta lo observo unos segundos y estrecho su mano en respuesta.

Para gohan eso era un si. así que podía estar un poco mas tranquilo.

(A la mañana siguiente del descubrimiento)

Goten se había quedado toda la noche en un pequeño lago que se encontraba lejos de la casa de su mamá pero cerca de la vieja casita de su padre cuando vivía con el abuelito gohan.

Había amanecido y el no había dormido nada no podía creer lo que había pasado, acaso su madre ya había olvidado a su padre.

Pero porque él ¿Por qué vegeta? Estaban destruyendo ambas familias como podían hacer eso - que acaso tendré que decirle papá vegeta- dijo goten de manera sarcástica

Se encontraba sentado en el pasto mientras pensaba demonios Papá porque no regresaste ¿Por qué te fuiste? Si estuvieras aquí todo esto seria diferente. Porque nunca pudimos tener la familia unida – una familia normal- grito goten mientras daba un fuerte golpe al suelo que hizo una gran grieta.

-Hola goten ¿Qué sucede?-. El menor de los son volteo su rostro de manera lenta ¿esa voz no puede ser? Pensaba goten su cabeza daba vueltas, el aire se le hacia pesado hasta que su asombro le nublo la vista.

-¿P...Papá...?

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Mi primer lemon hay espero que me haya quedado bien y que les gustara.

Al parecer esto se esta complicando mas OMG goku regreso o que paso descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Mil gracias por leer mi historia...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en una roca ahí se había quedado desde que se había ido gohan, tenia mucho que pensar se levanto y se dio la vuelta y ese mismo instante sintió un golpe en el rostro que lo mando lejos unos cuantos metros.

-Mocoso idiota, ya te sientes mejor- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahora sí papá me dirás que es lo que esta pasando- dijo el peli lila con un gesto muy serio

-No tengo porque decirte algo y mucho menos darme ordenes así que no pierdas tu tiempo niño insolente- dijo vegeta dándole la espalda a trunks

-Como puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que paso no piensas hablar engañaste a mamá te metiste con la esposa del señor goku acaso esto alguna venganza tuya ¿o que? No entiendo que demonios esta pasando-

-Mira trunks lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia pero si quieres saber que esta pasando te lo diré, pero te advierto que si vuelves a mencionar que yo hago cosas irracionales te pondré la paliza de tu vida ¿quedo claro?

Trunks lo observo y asintió con un gesto enojado.

-Yo no engañe a tu madre ella ya salía con otro insecto ya hace un año que yo me di cuenta pero para entonces ya habíamos tenidos demasiados problemas y algo había cambiado entre nosotros- el peli lila lo observo horrorizado.

-¿Que? Mamá no seria capaz de algo así .no lo creo-

-Pues piensa lo que quieras no me importa, es una sabandija que trabaja con ella en un nuevo prototipo de robot.

-No puede ser ¿kurowa? Dices que mamá sale con él.- añadió el peli lila asombrado

-Si.-

-Supongamos que es cierto, ¿porque con la señora milk?-

-Eso no te importa mocoso y no te hablare nada sobre eso- dijo el pelinegro muy molesto.

Trunks estaba devastado toda su familia era una mentira y nunca lo vio se sentía un idiota, pero tendría que hablar con su madre primero para aclarar eso.

-No lo sé papá esto es demasiado tendré que hablar con mamá- dijo el peli lila alzando el vuelo en dirección a la corporación capsula.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tu? ¿De verdad eres tu no estoy imaginando esto?- Decía goten mientras le tocaba el rostro a su padre.

-Claro goten que soy yo- dijo goku con una amplia sonrisa -¿Qué sucede, porque estas aquí?

-Bueno ahora que volviste es mejor que lo sepas- y tomo mucho aire para comenzar a hablar

-mamá esta saliendo con alguien más- soltó de repente goten esperando algún tipo de reacción en su padre.

-Si lo sé- se limito a contestar goku con mucha tranquilidad

-Pero ¿Cómo? Y estas así de tranquilo- dijo muy enojado goten

Su padre se mantuvo sereno unos segundos hasta que comenzó hablar de una manera muy seria algo no muy común en él.

-Goten tu no tienes derecho de juzgar a tu madre- dijo goku

-Pero papá si supieras quien es , no estarías tan calmado- no termino de hablar cuando goku interrumpió.

-Mira hijo cuando tu naciste tu mamá te crio solo junto con gohan yo no estuve presente por mucho tiempo, dejo todo de lado por ustedes te parece ¿justo lo que haces?-

Goten se le formaron lágrimas que contuvo y dejo que su padre siguiera hablando

-Yo amo a tu mamá se que es algo raro escucharlo de mi- dijo riendo con su mano atrás de la nuca pero recuperando la seriedad de inmediato

- hubo muchas veces que la hice sufrir y siempre estuvo conmigo sin importar nada, sabes vegeta es diferente él siempre conoció lo que era el dolor desde niño, así que cuando encontró amor lo supo valorar más que yo-

Goten reflexionaba sobre esa ultima frase tenia razón vegeta no conocía lo que era el cariño

-Yo por otra parte siempre tuve a mi abuelito, de ahí a milk a mis amigos y a ustedes mis hijos, siempre me quisieron y cuidaron de mí tal vez por eso no lo valore como debía.-

-Y por el amor que le tengo a tu madre quiero que sea feliz no importa con quien-

Goten no soporto mas y las lagrimas salieron no se había dado cuenta como había sufrido su madre todo ese tiempo.

Se levanto del suelo y abrazo a su padre y un fuerte abrazo no lo quería soltar

-Y creo que tu también quieres que ella sea feliz- dijo goku correspondiendo el abrazo

-Tienes razón papá no seré tan injusto con ella- dijo goten apartándose de su padre y limpiando las lagrimas se dio vuelta para que no lo viera.

-Ahora papá iras a la casa todos se alegraran de verte- dijo el menor de los son y se dio vuelta para quedar de frente con su padre

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde estas?- decía goten hasta que lo entendió

-Vaya papá viniste porque sabias que te necesitaba, muchas gracias te quiero mucho papá-

Dijo el menor con una sonrisa y alzando el vuelo hacia su casa tenía que hablar con su mamá.

Por otro lado.

Milk se encontraba observando la ventana pensando en su hijo, estaba mal por eso cuando escucho el timbre abrió la puerta y quedo paralizada

-¿Bul...ma?- dijo la pelinegra mientras observa a la peli azul que la miraba de manera desafiante

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la peliazul entrando a la casa pasando junto a milk se dirigió a una silla y observo fijamente a la pelinegra.

-Bulma mira...yo...- decía la pelinegra sin articular bien las palabras, cuando bulma la interrumpió.

-No tienes que decir nada, esto solo es un capricho tonto de vegeta o acaso creíste que después de tantos años y tantos problemas que tuvimos iba a enamorarse de ti en unos meses- decía la peli azul con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?- dijo la pelinegra conteniendo las lagrimas pero no iba a llorar frente a bulma.

-Solo para que no te hagas ilusiones, vegeta me lo confirmo el otro día solo fuiste algo que utilizo para hacerme enojar si no fuera así. No crees que ya hubiera venido a verte.

Milk sintió como su corazón se quebraba literalmente, ¿eso le había dicho vegeta? y tiene razón no lo ha visto desde la fiesta, se sentía una tonta pero no le contesto nada

-sabes porque no ha venido, porque ayer hicimos el amor toda la noche que no tiene el menor interés en verte, y quien quería verte si no tienes nada de atractivo siempre lo dije las chicas bonitas no cocina ni pelean- dijo la peli azul con risa burlona

Y eso fue suficiente para que milk le propinara una bofetada que mando a bulma a la puerta de entrada la peli azul se levanto horrorizada

-como te atreviste a pegarme- decía bulma sobándose la mejía roja.

-es mejor que te vayas bulma porque no respondo por mis actos- contesto la pelinegra muy seria y amenazante.

A lo cual bulma no dudo en hacerle caso y salió disparada de la casita.

Vegeta ya había pensando lo que haría y se dispuso a volar donde milk. Se encontraba parado en la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola, entro un poco alerta había algo raro.

-¿Oye mujer que haces? Le dijo a milk que estaba de espaldas a él sosteniendo un retrato vegeta se acerco lentamente cuando se escucho un ¡Plaff!

Milk le había propinado una bofetada que hizo que su rostro girara

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- dijo vegeta muy furioso

-eres un maldito vegeta que pensabas que yo era un juego algo con que desahogarte ¡te odio vegeta!

El moreno estaba confundido que estaba pasando porque le decía eso pero su orgullo no le permitiría que le hicieran eso

-Si no me quieres aquí me largo, espero que estas muy segura de lo que estas haciendo-

-Vete vegeta no quiero verte mas- dijo la pelinegra sosteniendo una foto de goku se sentía una tonta y aguantando las lagrimas.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se fue algo en el corazón de milk le decía que no iba a volver y tal vez era lo mejor según ella.

Continuara...

Mil gracias a los que leen esta humilde historia me motiva demasiado saber que les gusta ya quedan pocos capítulos gracias por acompañarme en esta historia

Besos

Izumi 2993


End file.
